borrachos
by OhMyGod.Happy
Summary: <html><head></head>estos dos no se imaginaban lo que una borrachera les podría acarrear...iggy X fem!españaa!y puede que algunas parejas más... lo dejo a su elección! n.n</html>


**borrachos... Cap. 1**

"No puedo dejar de mirarla"-pensó Arthur mientras le daba otro sorbo a su tercera copa de whisky- "oh my god! Que súper sexy esta con ese vestido…cabronazo de Francis…se ha pasado toda la noche sobándola!"-pensó mirando con odio y envidia al francés-" Y creo que Gilbert también se ha llevado lo suyo…"- el alemán llevaba la camisa desabrochada y con marcas de carmín por todo el cuerpo.

Cada vez que los países quedaban para beber después de las reuniones Arthur se quedaba mirando a esos tres de reojo… siempre estaban sobándose! Al principio solo se soban entre ellos pero cuando ya estaban borrachos como cubas se ponían a sobar/molestar a otros países… pero a Arthur nunca se lo hacían (forever alone!xD)…no es que le molestara! Al contrario cuanto más lejos mejor!... pero él también quería disfrutar de la felicidad que tenían esos tres… sobretodo de la de una persona…

-well, supongo que me tendré que resignar a pasar otra noche solo…- se dijo a si mismo mientras pedía su cuarta copa de whisky.

Isabel volvió a mirar hacia la barra-"dioooos! Qué cosa más muermazo de hombreeee!"-pensó refiriéndose al inglés-"pero si lleva toda la noche observándonos!¿Por qué demonios no se acerca y se divierte como todo el mundooo? si se le nota en la cara que lo está deseando!"Meditó para sí misma.

-te pasa algo, mon cheri?-preguntó Francis.

-eh? No…no nada-dijo la española dubitativa.

-¿en serio?, parecía como si…

-que nooo, de verdad que no me pasa naaada! ¡Venga! ¡Vamos a divertirnos!-cambió de tema rápidamente-¡Gilbert! ¿Dónde estás?¡que te voy a vaciar una botella de vino en la cabezaaa!

-Eeeehh!¿porque le harías eso a mi awesome persona?-pregunto Gilbert con un mohín de disgusto.

-Porque así luego tenemos una escusa para ducharnos juntos…-dijo Isabel con cara de pervertida.-¿te apuntas Francis? Ante esa invitación a Francis se le olvidó la conversación anterior y los dos comenzaron a perseguir a Gilbert por todo el pub para echarle una botella de vino por encima.

Dos horas y diez copas más tarde, Arthur observaba al bad friends trio ya todo empapado en vino que se habían tirado mutuamente

-oh my fucking goooood! que perrrsonas mas tontaaas…!-le dijo a sus hadas con una voz de borracho que daba miedoo…- pero como pueden desperdiciarrr el alcohool de esa forrmaa…

Arthur se levantó para ir a mear ya que tanto alcohol había hecho estragos en su vejiga… pero no logró su cometido ya que algo chocó contra él haciéndole caer al suelo

-Fucking shit! Que ha pas…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que al abrir los ojos se encontró con una Isabel empapada en vino a la que se le marcaba TODO y con la cara enrojecida por la borrachera que llevaba, era una visión simplemente… adorable! Fue lo que pensó el británico mientras la observaba con carita de bobo…carita que se le borró cuando…

-Kyaaaaa!-gritó Isabel-pero que mono que estas con esaa carita de bobooo!-dijo mientras abrazaba al inglés y lo zarandeaba en el suelo… se notaba que también estaba borracha como una cubaa… la cara de Arthur pasó a ser un tomate en segundos…

-q-qué haces, spanish idiot?- preguntó mientras se la quitaba de encima. Cuando se levantó del suelo se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente… pero esta vez no era porque se estuviera meando…-oh, shit!-dijo al darse cuenta de su "problemilla"…

-que te pasa, arthuur~?-dijo Isabel en una postura extremadamente sexi… vale, ahora sí que necesitaba con súper-urgencia ir al baño…

-nada…-contestó mientras pensaba algo con lo que cambiar de tema-oye! ¿No crees que con la ropa tan mojada vas a pillar un resfriado?

-es verdad! Me la debería quitar…-dijo inocentemente mientras se desabrochaba la parte delantera del vestido…

-p-pero que haces, bakaa?-gritó mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano y con la otra intentaba que Isabel dejara de desabrocharse el vestido

-pues quitarme la ropa para no resfriarme!-dijo con una super-inocente sonrisa de borracha

-bakaaa!Pero no aquí delante de todo el mundo! Menos mal que estamos en el bar del hotel… Anda, deja que te acompañe a tu habitación-.

Subieron al tercer piso por el ascensor y llegaron a la habitación 303 que era la de la española, entraron…

-ala, venga, ya te puedes quitar la ropa si quieres, yo me voy a mi habita…

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase ya que se quedó de piedra al ver como la española se arrancaba el vestido y se tiraba en plancha a la cama mientras reía tontamente…

-venga Arthur! Hazlo tu también! Es muy divertido! Heraheraherahera…

-p-pero q-que haces, idiot!- esa definitivamente se había convertido en su frase de la noche- god! En estos momentos es cuando me recuerdas a Italia… ponte algo por dios!

-por quee? Pero si ya estoy en mi habitacióoon!aquí ya no me puede ver nadiee~.

-como que no? Te puedo ver yooo!

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Isabel se quedo mirando algo confundida a Arthur mientras intentaba almacenar esa información en su cerebro…

-Kyaaaaaaaa! Pervertidoo!-gritó la española mientras se tapaba con las sabanas y le tiraba almohadones a Arthur al mismo tiempo…

-pero que dices! Si has sido tú la que te has despelotado enfrente mía!-dijo mientras intentaba esquivar los almohadones...sin éxito

-eso da igual! Gírate, tonto, que me voy a poner el camisón…

Arthur se giró y esperó a que Isabel le dijera algo para poder volver a mirar

-ya puedes mirar…

A Arthur le decepcionó un poco la imagen… esperaba ver a la española con un camisón de estos sexis pero en lugar de eso se encontró con Isabel ya arropada metida dentro de la cama…

-bueno entonces… si no puedo hacer nada mas por ti me voy a mi habitación, buenas noches- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta…

-espera Arthur!-dijo algo dubitativa-¿quieres… dormir esta noche conmigo?

* * *

><p>muahahahaha! que mala que soiii! os dejo con la intrigaa! que contestará arthur? lo sabremos en el próximo caap!<p>

weno... este será el primer fic largo que haga... no se de cuantos caps constará pero espero hacerlo largo y con mucho amouur! al principio solo se centrará en la pareja de inglaterra x fem!españa pero quiero poner mas parejas...y puede que mas fems... nosee... si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en dejar un review! eso me hará muy feliiz! n.n


End file.
